theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
It's the End of Wikia Time!
Summary Brian and Nick are transported to the AT Wiki. They discover users who are trapped online like them. The users are fairly friendly and seem legit. Though they say they have never heard of the hacker and the threat against wikia. This makes the heroes pretty relieved that the hacker hasn't reached this portion of Wikia yet. The wiki is beautiful, full of life, and too good to be true. To good is right. There are dark secrets in this internet Ooo, and a user revolution is about to begin. Plot Previously on The End of Wikia.... Sklei: Where are they heading? The Hacker: I'll tell you where. To a wiki currently being deleted by another... friend. When the wiki dies, so will they. Sci hits the portal, there's a bright flash and the screen cuts to black for a second. Everyone falls into the portal, looking at another wiki, collapsing on itself. Regular Guy: Huh. Let's try the other button. clicks the button, and suddenly his computer crashes, a bright light appears, and he disappears. What he doesn't see is the text " Note: Do not click the second button after clicking the first ". Meanwhile, everyone is falling towards the dying wiki. Suddenly, the wiki disappears, and 4 portals open up. Toon and Jack enter one, Brian and Nick into another, Sci and Chrono's dead body in a third, and Zon into the last. Toon and Jack keep falling.... and falling.... and falling.... until a bright flash occurs. Toon and Jack slowly fade into the screen, and float in the middle of a white void. Toon: Where.... are .... we? alien walks in, and starts talking to the scientist alien Scientist Alien: 예. 그리고 곧 ... 그들은 도달 될 것입니다. (Yes. And Soon... they will be of the Reach.) Regular Guy: You're... alive. Toon: RG? RG! REG! GET US OUT OF HERE! cuts to RG fighting Toon Regular Guy: You see... if you want to successful, you gotta choose the right people. The Right side. My choice is with the Hacker, and now.... takes out a knife and stabs Toon with it. Regular: It's the Slow Knife, the knife that takes it time, waiting YEARS without forgetting..... you see, that's the knife that cuts deepest Toon. The Knife that will kill Wikia. cuts to RG and Hacker The Hacker: My army is about to strike. Do not worry. RG: The Heroes have survived. I met Toon and Jack. I'm sure the others survived too The Hacker: What? How? Unless.... did you click the join button RIGHT after you clicked the first? RG: Of Course. cuts foward a few sentences The Hacker: Sklei will be in AT Wiki, fighting there, while I will head on over to the Angry Birds Wiki. After that, I will head to a very famous wiki, where I plan to unleash the biggest blow yet. The blow that will cripple the company. The First Sign of trouble. Hacker walks up to RG, and stares at him. The Hacker: You know, I like you RG. You've got a certain... quality. Don't mess up again. Justice Fanon Wiki is no more. And Now.... the Episode. everyone is falling towards the dying wiki. Suddenly, the wiki disappears, and 4 portals open up. Toon and Jack enter one, Brian and Nick into another, Sci and Chrono's dead body in a third, and Zon into the last. Brian and Nick keep falling.... and falling.... and falling.... until a bright flash occurs. Brian and Nick slowly fade into the screen, and float in the middle of a white void. Brian: Where.... are .... we? Nick: In the middle of the void. Or Heaven. I'm not sure which. Brian: Where's.... everyone else? Sci? Toon? Zon? Nick: You know.... if this is Heaven, then.... Brian: Nick, shut up. Nick: Okay.... sorry. Void starts to disappear, and suddenly they cry out in pain and close their eyes. They open them up, to see a familar sight. They run up a hill, and look outwards. Brian takes a few steps back, in utter shock... and worry. Nick: It's....It's.... Brian: It's Ooo. We're on AT Wiki. Alone. Song and Brian walk by, seeing penguins, and some candy people. Nick: Da fuq is wrong with this wiki... Brian: Da fuq is wrong with you? Nick: Da fuq is wrong with me da fuqing this wiki? Brian: Da fuq is wrong with me saying da fuq is wrong with you? Nick: NO U SON OF A ... Brian: Shh. Spoilers. Nick: ... Brian, you aren't Paradox. Brian: Or am I? Nick: Dude, let's just move on. Before you know it, we'll be roleplaying and pretend you being a crat and me being an admin. Brian: Yeah... that totally would be awesome. keep going on till they see an actual human being Human: Hey! More Users! Brian: Who are you? Human: I'm YO MAMA'S A- Nick: Srsly. Who are you? Human: I'm Corn. Cornprone is my full name. Corn's just the nickname. Brian: Wait, you're an admin here! Corn: That's right amigos. Now... follow me. takes out a remote, and presses the red button. Suddenly, a door opens on the ground. Corn grabs Brian and Nick, and jumps into the door, falling down... and down and down. Brian: WHAT THE.... they slow down, and land on a pad. They then walk thru a door, and see a giant dome. Nick: Whoa. Got Nukes in this dome? Brian: O_O Nick: I haven't said anything involving Nukes way too long. I WANT TO DESTROY SOME HACKBOTS Brian: ... Anyways... Corn: You haven't even seen the city. Brian: There's a city in the dome? Corn: Just follow me. presses a few buttons on the dome's wall. A scanner come out and scan's his eye. The door opens, and they see... Brian: Holy Nick: Nuke Corn: Actually, I believe you mean " sheet ". see a futurestic city, with a sky, sun, plants, water, food, buildings, all. Corn: Welcome to the Safe Haven Base of AT. We call it... Dome City. Brian: This place is... better then our wiki! Nick: Yeah. TEE is just too confusing. So many universes... Brian: I was talking about BTF- slaps Brian Brian: K Corn: Here in Dome City, we've build a new exsitence for ourselves. We were able to survive without any of the AT show characters knowing, and for good reason. The Existence of alternate universes can be very dangerous to those who do not have the ability to understand it. And then there are those who are too iggorant to realize which side to choose. Brian: What? Corn: Oh nothing. Brian: Wait. How are you even here? Corn: Well... okay. For some reason, during a powerful storm, a lighting bolt caused the servers and computer systems at Wikia HQ to malfunction. Something happened, I'm not sure what. But, as we were editing and on chat, it started acting werid, until all of us disappeared in a flash, and came here. We think that multiple wikis across Wikia were sent into the internet. Nick: Huh. Cool. Corn: Anyways, I'll let you visit the area. You can sleep in Room 2 and 3 in the Dome City apartment building. That's where we sleep. I'll be back later. and Brian run towards the center of the city, while Corn enters an alley, and opens a door. On the other side, is Sklei, and two knights behind him. Sklei: So... Corn. What scripts do you got for me today? Commerical Corn: Thy um... kickban script and the rights to... rename pages... Sklei: Oh come on Corn... we want the juicy things.... Corn: Those things would give you total control over the entire wiki. We can't do that. Sklei: Then my force of Knights... and Hackbots will destroy this wiki. Corn: NO! Sklei: Yes. Corn: Alright... alright. Give us... 3 days. And I'll give the ... god help me... the power to become an admin. smiles at this, and slowly claps for a bit. Sklei: That'll be perfect. Give us the scripts. reaches into his pocket, and pulls out two vials, contanting blue digital DNA looking things. Sklei: Scripts... the DNA of all wikis... thank you corn. 3 days you have. And then... the powers are ours. and the Knights leave as Corn stares... worried. The camera cuts to Nick and Brian in an hotel room. Brian: This place is awesome! Nick: Kinda... but something makes me feel its too awesome. Brian: O_O You okay, bro? Nick: NO I AM VOMITING TO DEATH RIGHT NOW!!!! Brian: ... okay I'll get a doctor... Nick: O_O Brian: Oh you were just.... lolfail. Nick: Srsly... let's check the city out. leave the room to see Corn walking on the street. Nick: Hey Corn! ignores them and enters another alley. He then takes out a key and opens a door. Before the door closes, Brian sticks his foot between the door and the enternce. They follow Corn, to a room where 5 others, including Blugo34 sit around a round table.They peak thru a small hole so they aren't revealed. Nick: What are they doing? Brian: SHHH Blugo: Well Corn? Corn: They took them... but they want the powerful ones now. Tavisource: Impossible. We can't give them complete control. Felinoel: Easy for you to say Tavis. You're the founder, you can't lose your rights. We can. Tavis: Not the point. The point is.... we've been giving Skleian and his master, the Hacker scripts, codes, and rights for a long time now, and now we're at the point where we only have the most powerful rights left, and then we have nothing left to use to defend ourselves, to bargin with. We are dead. DEAD! Blugo: Gentlemen, I'm afraid we must pause. We have ... unwanted visitors. a pair of hands grabs Nick and Brian, and shoves the two users to the table. SilverCrono: Sorry, but we found these two listening in. Musha33: Yeah, they were trying to hear in. Corn: Brian? Nick? Why were you... Brian: You lied to us. Corn: What? Nick: You knew about the Hacker all along. So did we. He attacked us on Ben 10 Fan Fiction, had his hackbots come us on Generator Rex Fan Fiction Wiki, TEE, and he killed one of our friends! Tavis: No... Brian: Yes. Skleian was a user on BTFF and was our friend, till he betrayed us and joined the Hacker. ???: For a good reason. the users turn around to see Skleian with a sword in his hand and wearing knight armor. Sklei: Brian ... Nick. You... survived our trap. Brian: You're dead Sklei. Dead. Nick: Yeah. Tavis: Sklei... don't break the treaty. Sklei: Treaty? That piece of Paper that we signed so we wouldn't destroy this wiki? There never was one. We were always going to destroy it. Always. As we traded protection for scripts, we began to crack the wiki. We've spread rumors of our activites, some real and others not. Either way... this is the end. Tavis: So its war then. Sklei: Oh no. We already won. Tavis: How? You think we'll let you tell the public what we've done? That we gave you powers, rights, and scripts so we could live a little longer? Sklei: Thank you Tavis. You see.. my armor has a camera. Live camera. face goes blank as two knights join Sklei and the camera cuts to all the TVs and screens on the wiki. Sklei: The admins have become corrupt... will you this stand? Community Members: NO Sklei: Will you let this wiki die? Community Members: NO Sklei: Join me and the Hacker... and we will lead a new revolution. DEATH TO THE ADMINS! TO THE CRATS! TO THE MODS! TO WIKIA! wiki cheers as Brian, Nick, and everyone have a grim look on their faces. Commercial The community are rebelling as the admins, mods, and crats along with Brian and Nick face Sklei and his knights. Brian: What now? Nick: We get some fuqing weapons and we kick his ash! Nick tackles one of the knights, takes his sword and slashes at Sklei. Brian then grabs Corn and shoves him at the other knight. Sklei falls to the ground, a cut in his face, starting to bleed as Nick and Brian, along with all the admins flee the building. Corn: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! THE PEOPLE ARE REBELING! Nick: We'll help you... Brian: But if you are found to really be working for the Hacker... Blugo: Trust me ... we aren't. And if we find out that you're leading us into a trap... Nick: We won't. If you cooperate and don't be a beach. Blugo: Nick, is it? Yes um... you don't call someone here a beach unless you want a fight... Nick: I WILL CRUSH YOU IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON ME! Blugo: How about a toe? Nick: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Brian: O_O Corn: O_O Nick: Well fudge. They continue to hurry as the mob of people come, with strange weapons. Brian: HURRY! THEY'RE COMING! Untitled User: FUQ YOU! THE ADMINS ARE BECOMING TOO POWERFUL. IT'S TIME FOR A NEW AT WIKI! The crowd cheers at this, as Nick and Brian begin to fight the users, who throw bricks and items. Musha: GET THEM AWAY! One of the users jump from the crowd in front of Blugo, and smiles as he takes out a knife. Everyone flinches as a loud noise is heard. Blugo's body falls to the ground as he steps in a puddle of blood, takes a gun out, and kills himself. The crats and rest run into another alley as Brian and Nick retreat. Nick: Blugo was annoying.... but not that annoying :/ Nick and Brian lead the rest of the people to the border of the Dome City, when all of a sudden, a portal opens. At that moment, a man wearing black clothes and a gold face enters the wiki. Man: Get into the portal. Now. Brian: Why should we trust you? Man: Because Wikia is in danger. And if you don't help now... then its all over. Nick: Good enough for me. The admins and crats of the Wiki hurry into the portal, as Nick and Brian stare at a wiki going ravage. Sklei appears and charges, leading the people at them. They enter the portal, and the man enters it as well, before it closes. Sklei groans, and turns around. The admin, crats, and mods of Adventure Time Wiki along with Brian and Nick stand in a Black land in front of the man. Nick: Who are you? And why are you wearing a gold face? Man: I'm Oliverfan. Fan of the book and musical. Was hired by Wikia hmm... a month or so ago? It's been so long ago that I... well, I'm really sure what day it is. And the mask... well let's just say I'm... deformed. Nick: What happened to the AT Wiki? Man: Most likely, they've joined the Hacker and his army. Brian: Great. Now the Hacker is turning users againest Wikia itself. Man: You're lucky to be alive. We'll need more users to stop him. It's now a digital war. Unless he can be stopped from the outside. Nick: The Outside... what's going on in the outside? Brian: I don't know. I'm not sure if I even want to find out.... A barren land. Around November, many users left the wiki, and even some from Wikia for good. Others joined Wikia in the real world fight againest the Hacker. An Anonymous User in a house, somewhere in Japan types in " Ben 10 Fan Fiction wiki " and clicks a link. He opens it up to see words disappear... bright flashes appear in some spots, and where there should be ads are promotions. One says " Join the Fight Against the Hacker! Click Here for more info! Your account is at risk! ". Another says " Corrupt Community? Join the Revolution against Wikia's old ways. No Viriuses or Malware. We swear on our lives. " Anon: What the.... He had been to this wiki before. It had more then 15,000 pages before. Now... it had 10,000 pages, and more were being deleted by the second. He left the page, knowing something was very wrong. Meanwhile... in the digital world... the very existence of the wiki, there was chaos. Upchuck Norris fighting Hackbots, Aliens being faded into nothingness, and a darkness in the air. Also looking at the wiki in the real world... is Brandon Rhea. Alive, he looks at the wiki, concerned. Brandon Rhea: Ben 10 Fan Fiction. A Corspe, and shell of what it once was. The wiki is slowly yet painfully dying. Not the way that Young Justice Fan Fiction Wiki has. Something has to be done. Something has to stop this... this Hacker from winning. Someone knocks on a door, and then opens it. It's a Wikia worker. Wikia Employee: Sir, there's been rumors. Rumors of a new employee just as powerful as you and the rest of the lot. Brandon Rhea: What? We haven't hired anyone lately... who is it? Wikia Employee: Calls himself... Oliverfan. Brandon types " User:Oliverfan " into the search bar, and it redirects to one user. Brandon Rhea: Why would it... A realization dawns on him. Brandon Rhea: My god. It's him. Oliverfan is really the Hacker. GET ME CRAIG! NOW! The Employee runs down the hall, as Brandon stares at the screen. Brandon Rhea: The FBI will get the I.P. They'll find the adress. And then... we'll finally find out who the Hacker is. Once and for all. End Trivia *IT'S THE 10TH EPISODE :D :D :D :D :D *Brandon Rhea's quest for the identity of the Hacker begins with this episode and will end towards the end of the season. *The Writer of the Series confirms " Oliverfan " is indeed the Hacker, using an alias. Spoiler Pic Category:The End of Wikia Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Time Category:User:Sci100